


Ready To Fly

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Respite [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, Bondage, Consensual Kink, F/M, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam moves into the tower, and he's a little curious at the relationship dynamics at play. Darcy assures him that there's no expectations, but there's always the possibility...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready To Fly

 Sam moved into the Tower. He was Steve's best buddy outside the Tower, and he was officially joining the roster. Tony wanted to move more into a consulting/coordination role, and Sam could totally pick up that aerial support role. There were a lot of meetings, of course, and Darcy handled most of it. He was a nice guy. Good sense of humor, _great_ smile. He fit the team dynamics pretty well, which was the biggest thing everyone was worried about.

Darcy organized his second night there as ice cream making night, team bonding or whatever. It was a hit. The kitchen was getting _trashed_ , but everyone was having a lot of fun.

“Is this where I pull my bread pudding out of the oven and announce that this is my sauce for it?” Tony asked, giving Darcy a look.

She nodded, sticking the pad of her thumb in her mouth to suck off a drop of Bruce's chocolate ice cream. “Yes. Then you'd have to lose Chopped, of course, 'cause the guy who uses the ice cream machine _always_ loses.”

He arched an eyebrow at her. “I'll show you losing Chopped.” He moved over to grab her hips, turning her and steering her backwards towards the counter.

She started laughing. “That doesn't even make sense.” Her thighs hit the island counter and he was lifting her, so she braced her hands on it and hopped up to perch on the edge.

“That's never stopped him before,” Clint muttered, but he was smiling as he shook his head.

Tony grabbed his container of ice cream and lifted his spoon out of it. He smirked at her, bringing the spoon suspiciously close to chest.

“Tony, if you touch with me that and it has cinnamon in it, you're not getting laid for, like, a month.” Because she was pretty sure she'd seen him making some sort of oatmeal cookie dough thing, and she was sensitive to cinnamon on her skin.

He glanced down at the container, putting his spoon back in it and setting it on the counter with a sigh. “Cockblocked by ice cream. What is this world coming to?”

“Hey, I'm not the one who decided to put cinnamon in it.” She reached down for the spoon, picking it up and bringing it up to her mouth. “It tastes good at least,” she told him after she licked it and handed it back to him.

He gave her a look as he took the spoon back, bringing it to his mouth to eat the rest of the ice cream off of it.

“At least some of us don't need an excuse,” Steve announced. He was moving across the kitchen towards her, that faint glint in his eye that suggested he was about to be a troll. He stepped into her until she had to part her legs so he could step between them. One large hand slid into the curve of her lower back and he pressed her back a little until she was grabbing for his shoulders.

“Steve!” Darcy yelped, but she was laughing too. Right up until his mouth closed over the side of her neck and her laughter abruptly turned into a breathy sigh.

He drew on her neck for just a second before pulled away, bringing her back upright. He turned and raised his eyebrow at Tony before moving back through the kitchen. And the look on Tony's face suggested that Steve might have hit his competitive button, so Darcy quickly said, “Let's get cleaned up and watch the movie.” Because Sam was standing right over there, and hadn't consented to any sort of orgy happening right in front of him. And that's what would happen. Tony would get in on it, then Clint would bring her to orgasm right there on the table, and then someone would be waving their cock around... Not that they were competitive or anything at all.

He looked... A little bemused, but like he was totally cool with just rolling with it.

Between all of them, it didn't take long for the kitchen to be restored to its proper order, and then they were all headed into the living room to watch The Goonies. Because Steve still hadn't seen it, and Clint insisted he _had_ to.

Darcy ended up cuddled up on the couch between Nat and Clint, Nat's fingers moving through her hair in that way that made her want to purr. She caught Sam's eye, and again he looked slightly bemused, but he didn't say anything.

* * *

 

The next day, Sam wandered into the kitchen while she was checking on Bruce's tea supply. He appeared to have been looking for her, because he stopped by the entryway and looked over at her.

She dropped from her tiptoes to her heels- and why Bruce's tea was up _there_ when he wasn't that much taller than her made absolutely no sense, but whatever- and aimed a smile over in Sam's direction. “Hey, Sam. While I'm thinking about it, is there anything you really miss that you haven't been able to find?”

“What do you mean?” He folded his arms as he watched her, but his face was pleasant and open.

“I mean, like, food, or Cactus Cooler, or some obscure publication that you can't get here on the east coast?” She tapped at her tablet, Bruce would definitely need more tea, and looked up at Sam.

He shook his head. “Not that I can think of.”

“Okay. If you change your mind, though, let me know.” She bent down to check on her own supply of real sugar guava soda that Bruce had totally got her hooked on, because if she was going to import one thing, she might as well do all of it.

“I'll keep that in mind, thanks.” But he didn't move on, and when she stood back up, he was still watching her.

“What's up? Settling in okay?”

“Yeah, I just...” He hesitated for a second. “I asked Nat about something, and she suggested I ask you.”

 _Ah_. Darcy was fairly certain she knew what this was about, but she asked, “What's that?” as she tapped at her tablet again. Yes on the soda too.

“Are you with anyone?”

She sighed, turning to face him. “That's not really a simple question. I mean, yes and no?” She shrugged, putting her hands up on the counter behind her and hopping up to sit on it, being careful not to hit her head on the wall cabinet. “In some sort of monogamous romantic relationship? No. No I'm not involved with anyone that way. But I am involved intimately with most of the team.” Well, all of them, really, except Sam. She watched him for a second. “Why do you ask?”

“Just after last night...”

“Yeah.” She shrugged. “I mean... I take care of them, so they take care of me.” His face was basically one big question mark. She sighed again. This was significantly easier to talk about, though, than when Nat had brought it up. “I work hard, right? Like, I'm always busy. And I'm sort of one of those care-taking type of people, so I'll just go and go and go. Which doesn't leave me much time to get out and blow off some steam, not to mention...” She trailed off for a second, but that was a completely non-judgey look on his face. “I like kinky sex. It helps me relax and cope, and getting out to meet someone to fuck, let alone taking the time to vet potential creepers and people I can actually trust just isn't very feasible for me right now. So they... help me with that.” Okay, it still sounded a little odd when she said it out loud.

“Okay.” Sam took a second to actually digest that. “Is this some kind of unwritten, I'm expected to...”

“Oh, no!” She shook her head. “God, no. Nothing happens that's not consensual, and I'm fairly certain you haven't consented to anything.” She shook her head again. “No, Sam. That's not, like, an expectation, or a requirement, or anything. They're friends of mine and they're willing to indulge me. I mean, obviously mutually beneficial...”

“Okay, okay. I think I get it.” He turned to leave the kitchen, but then paused and looked back around at her. “Darcy?”

“Yeah?”

“Could we...?” One inquisitive eyebrow was raised, a smile moving across his face.

Darcy grinned. “Yeah. I mean, you know, we get to know each other a little better and you decide that's something you wanna get into, I mean...” She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Yeah.”

* * *

 

Darcy was taking off her clothes, the comfortable yoga pants and tank top being dropped on the thick blue mat. They were in the gym, because this really was the best place to be doing this. Nat was over talking to Sam while he sorted his ropes out, and he was nodding...

Last night over spaghetti, he'd asked her if she'd ever done suspension before. And she had, one time at a con. It was a partial suspension, and her hair had gotten a little bit caught (which the rigger would _not_ stop apologizing for), but it had been pretty fucking good.

They'd hashed it out, he'd said he wanted a spotter because he didn't know her cues, and Nat had volunteered.

Which led to... Now. Butterflies were flying around in her stomach. She wasn't nervous, she had the bracelet on so JARVIS could monitor her, and Nat was well-acquainted with her non-verbal cues by now if she happened to get a little subspacey and non-verbal. But it was _anticipation_. It was killing her.

Nat came over. “You ready?” she asked gently.

Swallowing, Darcy nodded. She tightened her ponytail and fell in step beside Nat as they walked back over to where Sam was waiting in the middle of the blue gym mats with his ropes and the solid steel circle hanging down from the ceiling.

“You good? Need something to eat, something to drink?” When Darcy shook her head, Sam stepped over to her, hands coming out to lightly grasp her upper arms. “Red/yellow/green, right?” She nodded. “I have my scissors in my back pocket, Nat'll be able to grab them if I can't.” His finger under her chin tilted her face up to him, and he leaned down to give her a gentle kiss. “You ready to fly?”

“Yup.” _So_ ready.

He started with her torso, the rope wrapped securely around her, under her breasts, between them. The hemp scratched a little bit, but he seemed to know what he was doing, wrapping the rope around her multiple times before securing it at the back.

Her hands were next, and not _just_ her hands, of course, he wrapped the rope up over her wrists and onto her forearms. It was impossible not to just relax as he he wound the rope around and around. He had her grab the rope to show her she could hold onto it, checked to make sure it wasn't too tight.

Same helped her down onto the mat, legs spread and bent at the knee until her heels were practically touching her ass. The rope around her torso was supporting some of her weight and it felt... Weird. Good, but weird. She closed her eyes at the rope whispered around her legs.

“There. Color, baby.” The term of endearment slipped out of his mouth naturally, and she didn't mind at all.

“Green.” Relaxed, she felt so utterly relaxed. There was nowhere to go and nothing to do, even if she wanted to.

“Okay. Up now.”

Darcy heard the ropes creaking a little, felt the pull against her body. It wasn't strictly comfortable, like she wouldn't be falling asleep like this, but it wasn't painful or anything. She was floating. That took a little bit of getting used to, the fact that there was _nothing underneath her_. But she felt supported, she felt secure. She felt _good_. Flying was pretty fucking accurate.

“That's beautiful,” she heard Nat murmur, and she wasn't sure if the other woman was talking about the ropework or her. Or both?

She felt hands on her body, warm hands, gentle hands. Sam was moving his hands along the lines and bends he'd arranged in her body. “How you feeling so far?”

“This is insane. Like, in a good way.” A fucking fantastic way.

“Your eyes are closed. You wanna try a blindfold, or would that be too much?” They'd talked about it last night, and Darcy had said that she didn't want to commit to anything until she was all tied up.

“Oh, please.” Now that she was there, the idea of looking down and seeing herself hovering above the blue mat seemed, uh... No thanks.

She felt the smoothness of the padded eyemask settling around her head, the elastic snug around the back of her head. And then his hands were on her again, stroking along the sides of her body.

And then something was moving up along the inside of her thigh. That wasn't a hand, it was cooler, more rigid. It skittered over the ropes, moving steadily up and up. She felt it trace the crease at the top of her thigh, and then it started buzzing, vibrating against her skin. It tickled a little just there, and she squirmed a bit against the ropes, making herself sway a little bit. That she wasn't ready for, and she made a short surprised noise until Sam's other hand against her hip steadied her. “That won't happen if you don't move.”

He moved the vibrator back down, along her thigh until he got to the barrier of the rope. It brushed along the edge of the ropes before coming back up, only this time he continued in, tracing over just the outer lips of her labia. She could feel the vibrations moving through her, teasing at the places that were definitely ready for some more direct stimulation.

It didn't stay there, though, instead sliding over to the other side and down the other thigh. Darcy fought to keep herself from squirming again as it brushed over the crease of her thigh. It was getting warmer from being against her skin, and this time when he brought it back in, he pressed it between her labia. Not against her clit, not quite, just below it. Darcy let out a little sigh.

“Does anyone have a flogger?” Sam asked. Obviously not talking to her.

“Yeah, I do,” Nat answered from somewhere behind her. “I think Thor does.” Darcy couldn't help her quiet moan at _that_ idea, her pussy clenching, and she could hear the amusement in Nat's voice as she spoke again. “Maybe next time I'll play too.”

“Fine with me.” He moved the vibrator, tracing the tip against the line of her inner lips, and Darcy sighed as it slid across her clit. “More, baby?” Now he was talking to her, she could tell he was facing her from the sound of his voice.

“Please,” came out on another sigh, and the tip of the vibrator pressed right against her clit. He was teasing her with it, ghosting it back and forth across the sensitive nerves. She wanted to move against it, but that would make her sway again, and she wasn't prepared for that. “More, please.”

It pressed in harder, hard enough to really feel and Darcy let out another sigh. It was a slightly surreal feeling, like the vibrator was the only solid thing in the world, and she could feel her pleasure building up quickly.

Sam pulled it away, though, sliding it back until he was circling the entrance to her pussy. She let out a moan as he slid it inside her, so slowly, too slowly. It wasn't enough, even when he started dragging it slowly in and out.

“Sam,” she moaned, half-pleading.

“If I start fucking you with this thing, you're gonna start swinging. Is that what you want?”

It was a tradeoff. Because what he was doing wasn't nearly enough, but was it worth the disorientating feeling of swaying? She didn't answer, and he kept up the slow push-pull against her sensitive nerve endings.

It slipped all the way out, back up to her clit, and he circled there with it until Darcy was moaning again.

“She holds her breath for a moment when she's getting close,” Nat said, sounding amused, and Sam seemed to take that information to heart, because he held the vibrator in place, her pleasure coiling tighter and tighter in, then pulled it away just before he tipped her over the edge.

She let out a soft noise of disappointment, but the vibrator slid back into her pussy, the agonizingly slow motion in and out.

Just when she was about to beg him to really fuck her, it was buzzing against her clit again. The heat in her body rose up quicker this time, but again he stopped just before it spilled over. Again he pushed it slowly through her slick cunt, a fraction of what she wanted.

It touched her clit again, and her whole body clenched. “Please!”

“Just once more.” It seemed almost no time before she was riding the edge, chasing an orgasm that was just out of reach. When he pulled it away, he was touching her again, his hand sliding over the curve of her ass and onto her lower back. He kept it there, and this time when the vibrator pushed up into her pussy, it was a sharp, sudden thrust that had her crying out. Even with his hand on her back to steady her, she felt weightless as the toy fucked in and out of her, that dizzying feeling when you lean too far back in a chair, but it didn't stop.

“Sam. Sam!”

“What do you need, baby?” His voice was low, soothing, but he seemed to speed up even more.

Darcy didn't know what she needed, she couldn't think. Something, she needed something. Her pleasure was spinning, whirling, never enough.

She voiced her disapproval when it slid back out, but this time it was replaced by something thicker, warmer, something that didn't vibrate. Sam was saying something that didn't register, his cock pushing deep inside her. Hands were on her hips, holding her steady, an anchor to the world. The vibrator was pushing against her clit again, and this time it didn't stop.

She flew. She felt like she was above her body, outside of it, a dizzying, freeing weightlessnes. The relentless thrust of Sam's cock was just a distant echo through her flesh.

She was falling, forever falling, and she begged them to let her stop falling. Something was under her, something solid, and she let herself slump against it, slowly falling back into her body like a feather drifting on the wind.

Sam. Sam was quickly undoing the ropes binding her legs while Nat was unbinding her wrists. It was bright, how was it so bright? She squinted at the shiny red hair in front of her.

“Hey,” Sam said. They were pulling her up into a sitting position. Nat's hands on her shoulders kept her upright as Sam undid the ropes behind her back. “Welcome back.”

She was in the air again, but this time she was held, secure. Sam was holding her against his body as she shivered and trembled. A blanket was pressed down on them, gentle thumbs wiped tears from her face.

“That was intense, huh?” Nat asked.

Darcy nodded, rubbing her cheek against Sam's bare upper arm.

He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss, and they sat there until she felt more solid in her own body. She stopped shaking, her muscles calming as Sam held her close against him. “You ready to go upstairs?”

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous:  
> Darcy/Sam "Break a Sweat" Becky G


End file.
